Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a long fiber nonwoven fabric which is processed so as to be bulky, and a laminate of fabrics having the long fiber nonwoven fabric.
Description of the Related Art
There is a short fiber nonwoven fabric formed by heat-treating a nonwoven fabric formed of short fibers with hot water having a temperature of 100° C. to form uneven crimps (see Patent Document 1). There is also a nonwoven fabric on which regular unevenness is formed by a regularly uneven emboss stretching process (see Patent Document 2).